


Demon Eyes

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wakes up in the year 5103. A lot has changed since his times in the year 3012, but with only fragments of his memories he can't do anything to change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

_Holy shit...that's bright..._

_God, who turned on the fucking sun?_

_Wait...those are lights._

_And...people?_

Dirk scanned the room, his orange eyes slowly taking in everything. He observed the three figures in the room, staring at him with interest. Two were facing one another, a third was facing at him. The one facing him was male and had his hand on the glass tube which held Dirk. His green eyes were wide and sparkled with a light only found in mortals. Dirk envied that light. But why?

A throbbing overtook his head. He heard beeping in the room and the two females in the room ran to control panels, pressing buttons and reading things out. Dirk couldn't hear them, though. So, he focused on watching the green eyes of the male. They helped make the lights less bright and the beeps less loud. He was saying something, but Dirk couldn't hear him. He could only hear the beeps. He could read the lips, though.

_Hey, you okay? We're gonna get you out of there. Just hold in there a bit longer._

How long had Dirk actually been waiting? He remembered seeing a calender for the year 3012, having his entire body submerged in cold, and then nothing. How many days had passed since then? The lab was torn up, so it couldn't have been long, could it?

One of the girls started screaming words, but Dirk couldn't make them out. The male seemed to understand, though. He pulled out a handgun and started shooting the tube which held Dirk, shattering the glass and silencing the alarms. Dirk was suspended by nothing but the wires attached to his robotic parts. The three figures slowly released him from the wires, and the male helped support him until he was in a chair of the lab.

"You okay there?" asked the male. His voice lacked an accent like the voices Dirk had heard while in the British sewers. He had grown used to those, though they contradicted his own.

"Can he even speak?" asked the blonde female, her pink eyes scanning him. Her accent sounded like someone up North. Not North of Britain, but just in the Northern United States.

"Don't say that, Roxy," asked the final female, who looked like a blue-eyed version of the male. "I'm sure he can. You're just talking to much for that." She also lacked an accent liked the male.

Dirk slowly looked at his left arm. It was completely robotic up to the shoulder. He experimentally wiggled his fingers, testing out how well it worked. His right arm was mostly organic, but there were bits that were robotic. parts of his hand, for example. Wiggling a few robotic fingers left him satisfied with it and he let it be. He was going to try and see what other parts of him were robotic, but the peering eyes of the guests cut him off. He sighed before speaking, his southern accent still visible. "I'm fine. Where am I?"

"A British lab," explained the male. "We found you here when we were goofing around with our friends. There's no one else here, though. This place was abandoned over two thousand years ago."

"Impossible," Dirk said, shaking his sore head. He put his right hand to it, a bit surprised to find a mask on his face. "This place was functioning just a few hours ago, I'm sure. What status material was put in the tube?"

"All files were deleted," said the blonde female. "We tried searching for them to see what we could before waking you. We were afraid you were a remnant of the Olden War."

"The Olden War?" Dirk had to admit, he had never heard of that.

The male nodded. "It took place in 4000. It almost wiped out the countries of the world. Few actually survived."

"The demons were all whiped out," added the blue-eyed girl. "And only hybrids survived. About half the population is hybrid of some sort. The rest are humans."

"What the fuck is a hybrid?" This all sounded like Latin to Dirk. Or it would if he didn't know Latin.

"Y'know. A demon-human child, angel-human child, or demon-angel child," the blonde said. She seemed to think Dirk was as competent as a three-year-old. "Anglo-hues are the most common hybrid, of course. Like Janey and me~!"

A thought struck the male as the blonde said "Janey." He smiled politely. "I'm Jake. The blonde is Roxy, and Jane's the blue-eyed Anglo-hue. Do you have a name?"

"Dirk Strider."

"What are you, Dirk? You clearly aren't human," regarded Roxy.

Dirk sighed, shaking his head. He had never heard of Angels, or even Anglo-hues. Why were they here now? If a war had taken place, that meant a lot of time had passed. Wars were known to take hundreds of years. The longest one Dirk knew of was World War 4, which took three hundred years. So just how much time had passed since 4000?

Jake stood up, offering his hand to Dirk. "Can you stand? We can get you out of here and to somewhere warm. And less freaky." He turned to Roxy. "Can you send a text to the others to meet up at my grandfather's place? It'll be good for Dirk to meet everyone. Plus they might know something we don't."

Before Dirk could even say anything, he was being dragged through long hallways covered in pictures of scientists that Dirk  _felt_ he should recognize. All the faces were foreign, though. The files drifting along his feet and sticking in corners or holes all seemed like a blur. It was like he never had entered this world of science, even though he was clearly part of it.


	2. Broken World

Jane didn't trust Dirk one bit. She sensed something was off about him, and the truth was probably hidden behind the half-mask he wore. He  _claimed_ it was to protect him from the irritation of the sun. The moment he tried detaching it, the sunlight had become unbearable and he hadn to put it back on. She had seen it, but she still doubted it. Something about his bright orange eyes threw her off. Yes, her eyes were unnaturally light blue, but that was normal for Anglo-hues. He definitely wasn't an Anglo-hue, though. He had to be something else.

"So," Jake said with a smile, cutting off her thoughts, "let's beging introducing the rest of the group."

They were in the home that Jake's grandfather had once lived in. Jake was one of the only pure humans in the group, which made him very important to them all. Dirk didn't seem to understand how precious humans were, though. Which, again, gave Jane reason to distrust him.

"I'm Jade," said a girl with bright green eyes. "I'm Jake's cousin." She extended a hand towards Dirk. "I'm a Anthro-hue." 

Jane could go on about Anglo-hues and Anthro-hues with ease. They were the most common hybrids. Jade was part dog, sporting a white tail and matching ears. She was fine, but touching her tail or ears, or even just calling her a bitch, was a sure-fire way to get her to kick your ass. She was really strong for her stature.

The next to introduce himself was John. He hesitantly shook Dirk's hand, as if he had seen the boy before. "Mi a Puer. I'm a Puer."

Puers were the rarest specie, though they were not as priceless as humans. Jane could never hope to trace back every detail that led to their downfall. It had to do with the greed of a boy who wanted to change his fate back before the Olden War. Apparently John and a companion of his were both responsible for starting the war. That was all John would say. He would simply curl up next to Jake, as if Jake was his only security.

"Si a plausere ot etem uyo," Dirk said, giving a bow. "Uyo rea het heir fo puer, rea uyo ont?"

John gave a nod, looking shocked. "Mi a Puer Heir."

Jane was completely lost. She hated the language of the Puer. It was not her native language, though John said she should have been able to learn with ease. He called her the reincarnation of a Puer Maiden. It made no sense to her, really.

"I'm Rose," cut in a blonde girl with lovely violet eyes. "I am a Puer. The Puer Seer. I have served as John's guide in the last thousand one-hundred three years." She gave a smile. "You have been asleep a long time, have you not? Since 3012. A lot of time has passed. It is now, after all, 5013."

Dirk seemed shocked. Jane silently admitted to herself that she was shocked as well. After all, that was 2001 years. Surely no one could last that long unless they were a pure species? Only a Puer or a moeden could live that long. Even then, moedens died soon after the peson they attached to typically.

"Why are you all here?" Dirk asked suddenly. "You're all such diverse species. Two Puers, two Anglo-hues, an Anthro-hue, and a human? Seems kind of odd, don't you think?"

"We were exploring," Jane said, taking a drink from Roxy and dumping out the alcohol. "We are doing research into the scientists and the Olden War. The time was much different back then."

"I know," Dirk said, giving a small nod. "Many things have changed."

He seemed to be holding something back, raising Jane's suspisions even further. She was annoyed that she could not figure out what he was thinking. His orange eyes revealed nothing, except recognition when he saw Jake and John.

"Who are you?" Jane asked suddenly.

"I'm Dirk," he replied simply.

"That's not what I mean."

"If I knew the answer to that question, I would have told you."

Jane pulled Roxy outside, claiming to be getting rid of the blonde's liqour. Once out of earshot, Jane slowly poured out the alcohol.

"I don't trust him, Roxy."

"I know," the blond said, messing with a liqour puddle with her bare toe.

"We need to get rid of him."

"Jake likes him."

"I _know_. I don't trust him."

"Janey, you're just pissed off because your boyfie thinks he's got dah hots."

"I am _not_! I am enranged because he is a man thousands of years older than us who just walts into our lives, acting like he's the boss!" 

"No he's not." Roxy cupped her friend's cheek. "Janey, you're imagneting things. You know it, too. You just want to get rid of him." She smiled and kissed Jane's nose. "Just relax. It'll be fine."

Jane felt her cheeks flush. She pulled Roxy into a tight hug. "I don't trust him. We're finally safe and happy and everyone is balanced...and then he shows up."

Roxy gave her friend a mischievous smile. "Then we just have to unblanch things, doin't we~?" She grabbed a liqour bottle, taking a swig. "We just gotsta find a friendy for Dirky."


End file.
